The Futurist
by XxMaRcElPaRcElxX
Summary: Inspired by the events of Days of Future Past. When the world is in danger, Akira Roy is the only one to save it! Feat. the Avengers. If you want more chapters then review, because I wrote this story 3 years ago as a creative writing piece.


_Before Stark's Project_

The future is a dark and isolated world. It has become a world full of war, punishment and suffering. It is a world that is drowning in their blood and tears. The heroes, who no longer live today, leave the world facing an enemy that is undefeatable. Is the world destined to be destroyed? How can we defend our world when we aren't prepared to change it? Will our future be changed? For our future, now, there is only one path to peace: our extinction.

 _After Stark's Project_

I open my eyes with a start. I kick my feet over the side of the bed and rise as my feet touch the fluffy carpet. I walk through the chilly breeze as it blasts from the open window to my long, black and straggly hair which clung to my narrow face. As I glance outside the open window, my brown eyes intensely widen. New York City looks undestroyed. All the towers shown in the skyline, including the Stark tower, glitter in the hot, bright sun that is blinding me. Those towers stand stable now and could last for another ten years, perhaps.

"It worked," I continuously think to myself, still with my eyes widen outside the window, "Tony Stark's project to send my conscious to the past, thirty years from the present day, worked. I, Akira Roy, director of S.W.O.R.D (Sentient World Observation and Response Department), stopped Dr. Arnim Zola from preceding his Robotic Program. Not only me, the Avengers too."

I know everything that happened was alright. Even though I could remember what had happened during the Civil War in 2016, I can't remember what happened after. Though I can't think clearly, the thoughts keep flashing into my mind like a bolt of lightning blazing around the sky. Thoughts like before going back I was lying down on a solid, silvery, metallic bench behind a shut door. Thoughts like a red, raging beast, God-like experiments, magic, science and things I was never trained for.

Finally, I dash out of the rotten doorway of the most outdated hotel that I happened to have land in. I struggle to find the car that I have the keys to. I remember, they told me I was the only mutant who was able to survive this trip, as my healing factor allows my mind to snap back once it's been snapped. They told me that I can heal as fast as I am ripped apart. They had faith in me. I find the red, scorching car with the Stark Industries logo plastered on it, which I have the keys to.

I shifted the car against the building as I parked it. The see-through glass doors slide open to make way for me to stride to the excessively busy counter. After the ten or twenty minute wait, I walk towards the counter.

"Good morning ma'am," says the broad, short, small-necked woman behind the counter, who somehow recognises me, "You're just in time for your meeting."

Meeting? I thought I'm just the director of an intelligence agency that deals with threats to the world.

"What is this meeting for?" I curiously ask the woman, which probably makes me look clueless and unprofessional.

"Sorry ma'am," says the woman, "I'm not sure. All I know is you and the Avengers were given a briefing and -"

"That's okay." I interrupt her as she would probably lecture me about how unsure she is.

Avengers? I suddenly realise what the woman said. The shock electrifies my mind. I don't know what this feeling is, but I can feel the shivers of amazement twitch through me.

"They're alive?" I screech a whisper out of my mouth.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The woman asks, unaware of what I just said.

"Yes, I'm fine," I stutter, "Can you please show me the way?"

She gestures "Walk straight until you find the door to your left."

"Thank you," I finally say before I leave.

The past is an unsettled world. The world is full of choices. These countless choices determine our fate. Each choice and each moment that is made can change our way. I can't believe that I did that! I changed the fate of everyone today. I gave the past a chance, a choice to change. Therefore the future has truly changed.


End file.
